During the past year, we have established a standard protocol for collecting and analyzing the deoxy-Mb signals used to assess oxygen tension and consumption in skeletal muscle. As a result, users and collaborators will find this technique readily accessible and will be able to incorporate this measurement into their existing studies. We have initiated a collaboration with Kevin McCully at the Allegheny University of Health Science to study patients with peripheral vascular disease or chronic fatigue syndrome. This technique will be used to assess possible abnormalities in oxygen tension as a function of exercise level or abnormalities in basal metabolism.